Commercial aircraft typically employ an external light system with various lights used during taxiing, takeoff, and landing for the purpose of illuminating an area around the aircraft for visibility for the pilot. The external light system may include taxi lights, runway turnoff lights, takeoff lights, landing lights, anti-collision lights, navigation lights, ice detection lights, emergency lights, cargo lights, logo lights and/or novelty lights, among other lights. Taxi lights and runway turnoff lights may be useful for aircraft travel while on the ground, for example, when taxiing to and from a gate and a runway. Takeoff and landing lights may be useful during takeoff and landing. During the various operational stages of taxiing, takeoff, and landing, the pilot may switch on and off various external lights. As the pilot manages the complicated aircraft systems, the pilot performs a number of tasks, wherein the task load for the pilot may be particularly high during takeoff, landing, and taxiing.